I Need Your Love
"I Need Your Love" by Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding ''is featured as a DLC on ''Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance 2015. Dancer * The dancer is a girl wearing the following features: *Dark purple hair with a pompadour * A blue shirt with lips on it *Tight red pants *A white necklace with crystals *Black and white sneakers *Shiny silver bracelets Background The routine takes place in a pitch black space with a neon light display. It also shows green piano keys with a sound wave behind, and then a circular sound wave. Gold Moves There are a total of 5 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All: Extend both hands to the sides. I Need Your Love GMs.png|All Gold Moves Captions I Need Your Love appears in Party Master Modes. Here there are the captions attributed to its dance moves: *Hand Middle Beat *Pump Up Sound *Release Me Trivia * On the previews for this song, the pictograms are shown green but in the actual game, they are cherry red. ** Green pictograms are usually a sign that the song is in beta development. *This is the second by Calvin Harris to be in the series; it follows Acceptable in the 80s in Just Dance and is succeeded by Summer in ''Just Dance 2015'', ''and Blame in ''Just Dance 2016. * This is the first song by Ellie Goulding to be in the series; it is followed by Burn in Just Dance 2015 and Lights in Just Dance 2016. *This dance appears and disappear very similar to the dancers from My Main Girl and Can't Get Enough. This could be attributed to the fact that all three songs were December 2013 DLCs. * The dance reuses the robot walking move from Gold Dust. * "High" isn't censored, even though it refers to being on drugs. * There could be a possible Beta element for this; in a video shown down below, the coach has long brunette straight hair and is doing a move not seen in the official choreography. However, she is wearing the same clothes. * I Need Your Love's dancer is the only dancer from a Calvin Harris song to not wear anything green with an exception of ''Blame''. ** Acceptable in the 80s wears a green shirt, a green glove and a green pair of pants, Summer wears a green skirt and has green hair, and Summer's sweat version wears a green shirt, a pair of green pants and a pair of green shoes. Gallery ineedyourlovedlc.jpg|I Need Your Love Ineedyourlove01.jpg|Beta Version (diferent coloured pictograms) rg.jpg|Another Beta gameplay Ineedyourlove2.jpg Fyuj.jpg ineedyourlovedlc_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover Ineedyourloveavatar.png INeedYourLoveAvatar.PNG|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar 464.png|Just Dance 2015 Avatar|''Just Dance 2015'' avatar I Need Your Love Pictos.png|Pictograms inylopener.png inylmenu.png I need your love beta pictos 2 3.png|Beta Pictograms 1 & 2 Videos Calvin Harris - I Need Your Love ft. Ellie Goulding Just Dance 2014 (DLC) Calvin Harris Ft. Ellie Goulding - I Need Your Love (5 Stars) I Need Your Love - Just Dance 2015 - Full Gameplay 5 Stars Category:Solo Songs Category:DLC's Category:Hard Songs Category:2010's Category:Solo Females Category:EDM Songs Category:Leaked DLC's Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Recycled moves Category:Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Leaked Songs Category:Beta Elements